


Just Mistletoe

by FlirtyHale



Series: Philkas Collection [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe, suggested ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: Philip decides to spice things up with a little holiday magic





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess I'm sorry

It was a stupid purchase.

Philip had just happened to be in the city with Helen and Gabe picking up some Christmas decorations when he saw the corny looking hat.

A baseball cap that had a wired handing off the front and a piece of mistletoe dangling at the end. Philip eyed it for a while then talked himself out of it. Except that the whole time the three of them wandered around the store he couldn't stop thinking that maybe he should get the stupid hat. It was funny anyways.

Finally went it came time to go pay at the till Philip bit his lip nervously wavering on running back to that aisle that had the rack of mistletoe hats. Gabe put the last item from their cart on the conveyer belt and Lukas tried his damnedest to force himself that he didn't need that hat.

"Go get the hat, kid." Gabe said staring at Philip with a smile.

Philip let out a breath and smiled back and ran towards the aisle knowing Helen would be shaking her head at Gabe till when he got back. He was right.

  
_

  
The last day before Christmas holidays Philip decided to wear the hat because why not? He had a boyfriend who loved him and would go to the ends of the earth for him. Having a little mistletoe around to spice things up wouldn't be that bad.

There was a light dusting of snow covering the sidewalk at Philip strode up to the front courtyard. Lukas was talking to Rose about whatever but Rose saw Philip first and she tried to hide a smile beneath her pink gloved hand.

"What?" Philip heard Lukas say before he turned around and saw what his boyfriend was wearing.

"What the hell, Philip?" Lukas half groaned but he smiled at Philip nonetheless.

"What?" Philip said playing dumb as he stepped closer to the taller boy.

"You look ridiculous" Lukas laughed.

Philip have him a look but still held that smile. "Pretty sure that's mistletoe there Waldenbeck. So you know what to do" Philip replied.

Lukas couldn't pass that up so he stepped up into Philips space and leaned down to press their lips together just as the bell rung.

"There happy?"  
"The happiest" Philip said smugly.   
Lukas just grabbed Philips hand and began to walk towards the school.

"You two are so cute you know that" Rose smiled.  
"Thanks Rose" Philip replied extra cheerfully. Lukas just rolled his eyes.

-

Philip took the hand off turning class as the plant at the end of the string was getting kind of annoying. But as soon as class ended he put it right back onto his head and walked proudly through the crowded hallway. He met up with Lukas at his locker and Lukas did a double take then rolled his eyes again.

"Seriously with the hat again?"  
"It's tradition."  
"Oh yeah? Kissing you under a plant is tradition?"  
"Well considering it's our first Christmas it is now."  
"You're a dork" Lukas chuckled pulling Philip into him by the collar of his shirt and kissing him soundly on the mouth.

-

Lunch came around and the cafeteria was packed. Philip found Lukas seated at their regular table with Rose her new boyfriend and some of Lukas' other friends.

Philip didn't make a sound when Tyler slid over so Philip could sit next to Lukas. But Lukas turned to him and planted one right on his mouth anyways. Lingering a little longer than he should have.

The whole table erupted into whistles and hollers. Philip blushed hard as Lukas smirked at him. Then used his hat to hopefully shield away some the embarrassment.

-

School ended finally Christmas break was here. Philip met Lukas at their regular tree just by the parking lot where Lukas parks his bike.

It wasn't that cold out even though Philip could see his breath. But the sun was shining brightly to give some extra warmth.

"Hey you" Lukas appeared from around the corner.  
"Hey yourself" Philip smiled wildly.  
Lukas dove in for a quick peck and then bounced back.

"Do you wanna come over to my place? My aunt sent ginger bread cookies from Maine" Lukas said gleefully, well trying to sell the idea of Philip coming over.

"Actually... Gabe and Helen have gone to get Gabe's parents from the airport in the city so...."

"When will they be back?"

"Probably not till at least 10."

"Screw gingerbread. You're house it is."

-

Philip was kind of sad he had to put the hat away for him to put the bike helmet on. It had become his new favorite thing especially because of the extra attention from Lukas that it got him.

When they got inside and shrugged off their coats Philip went immediately for his backpack and took the hat out.

"Hey man we're not at school anymore."

Philip froze "I know..."  
"You don't have to wear the hat."  
"But-"  
"But what?"

Lukas was right the hat was stupid and corny. And Lukas was probably annoyed of him by now.

"Sorry" Philip mumbled, putting the hat back into his backpack.  
Lukas stepped over to Philip "hey it's not that I don't like it..."  
"You don't?"  
"No of course not, but I don't want you to think that I only kiss you that much before of stupid mistletoe" he said leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Philip's lips.

"So you don't think it's stupid?"  
"No... I thought you looked super cute in it actually."  
"Then why can't I wear it now?"  
"Cause it will get in the way..."  
"The way of wha-"

Philip couldn't finished his sentence before Lukas was on him. Collapsing their lips together and sucking the breath right out of Philip's lungs.

They stood there in the hallway, slowly making out between heavy breaths and lingering touches. Lukas' cold hands went under Philip's shirt and that queued them both to start moving towards the stairs.

They broke apart at the bottom of the steps both rushing up them frantically to get upstairs. Barely making it to the top when they collided into each other tearing off each other's shirts.

"Hey hey wait" Philip said out of breath.  
"What what?" Lukas replied hastily.  
"Look up."

In the door way of Philips door was a tiny sprig of mistletoe all on it's own.

"Really Philip?"   
"It's tradition."  
"I was literally just kissing you."  
Philip just glared at him.  
"Fine."

Lukas kissed Philip carefully at first but then took charge a second later. Pinning Philip to the side of the doorframe and letting his fingers dig into Philips hips.

And before Philip could even think straight he was hauled up into Lukas' arms, wrapping his legs around Lukas' waist and carried over to his bed without breaking their lips apart.

"Fuck that's a lot of tradition" Philip cursed as he bounced back on the bed. Lukas crawling between his legs.  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"Fuck no."   
"I suddenly love mistletoe now" Lukas laughed.  
Philip grinned "come here you."

 

 

 

 


End file.
